Embodiments relate to a light emitting device, a method for fabricating the same, and a light emitting device package.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are light emitting devices that convert an electric current into light. In recent, as the brightness of LEDs is gradually improved, the LEDs are being widely used for light sources of display devices, automobiles, and lightings.
A high-power light emitting chip which generates short wavelength light such as blue light or green light to realize full color has been developed in recent years. Thus, a phosphor which absorbs a portion of light emitted from a light emitting chip to emit light having a wavelength different from that of the absorbed light may be coated on the light emitting chip to combine LEDs having various colors with each other and also to realize an LED emitting white light.